A mobile communication network includes a core network and an access network. In an existing long term evolution (LTE) system, when a mobile terminal accesses the Internet, service data needs to be accessed through an evolved NodeB (eNB), a serving gateway (S-GW), a PDN gateway (P-GW), and an SGi interface. If the Internet or Intranet can be conveniently and inexpensively accessed in the backhaul from the eNB to a core network, the SGi interface may be moved down to an edge of an access network or to the access network. Specifically, as shown in FIG. 1, a local gateway (L-GW) is set in a network to perform a traffic offload service, so as to forward core network services to the core network (CN) and forward Internet services to the Internet network. The embodiment shown in FIG. 1 is a single-access point (APN) technology, where various services uniformly converge at the L-GW. A multi-APN technology also exists, where core network services may be connected to the core network through the S-GW.
The L-GW in the prior art is an independent logical entity, and for a single-APN network architecture, when the L-GW is set at a position close to the core network, the problem of excessive use of backhaul network resources by non-core network services similar to the Internet services may be caused. The backhaul network resources herein are network resources between the eNB and the core network.